


Pleasant Coincidence

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly





	Pleasant Coincidence

The better part of him understood he was wrong, possibly evil, for his actions.   
  
However, it was hard to think beyond the heat her body generated against his.   
  
Her red fingernails were lost in the softness of his short brown strands of hair. A gentle tug beckoned him to continue with his activity at the nape of her neck. Responding to her loud moan, he licked and nipped at her skin, smiling at her reaction between his moist kisses which devoured the area.  
  
She tilted her head back, hoping the cool surface of the door would calm her down. It failed miserably as he grabbed the back of her thighs and locked her legs around his waist.   
  
His name left her lips in a breathless call, “Lucky…”   
  
He should’ve stopped, but it was impossible to see past the red lace exposed to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Raising his glass for the toast, he licked his lips and grinned with the corner of his mouths, “To Gia, may your new position as D.A. continue to bring Port Charles to its knees.”  
  
The crowd shared in the announcement with joy, downing their champagne and returning to the festivities which her fiancé had arranged for her promotion.  
  
As he set his glass aside, he watched her politely excuse herself and exit the room.  
  
 _You can’t get away that easy._  
  
Lucky maneuvered his way through the bodies, contemplating their confrontation as he trailed her – careful to make sure no one suspected he was doing so.  
  
“You can’t do this.” Her voice escaped the shadows shortly before she did, peaking around the corner to the guests filling the conference room, “You can’t make things harder than they already are.”  
  
“Like you did? What the hell were you thinking agreeing to marry him after what happened?”  
  
“It only happened once.” Evading his eyes, she pulled the eggplant wrap tighter around her arms, “It’ll never happen again. We were—it was the case and we just lost it for a split second.”  
  
Lucky slid behind the wall and took place before her, his blue eyes glowing from the corridor’s light, “You know it was more than that.”  
  
“What? Now, you suddenly love me? You want me with you and not him? It’s not that simple, Lucky.”  
  
“You still want me.”  
  
As he lifted her chin, forcing her to lock onto his gaze, she choked out, “Don’t do this.”  
  
“Do what?” He leaned in closer, emitting a gasp from her as she tried to avoid his lips, “This.”  
  
His lips took on the fullness of her lower lip, hands on her hips, as he pressed her up against the nearest wall – determined to prove this incident would reoccur if given the chance.  
  
~*~  
  
“Lucky! Open the door!”  
  
He groaned at the sound of her voice, standing slowly to his feet and taking his time to reach the door.  
  
“Lucky, please, I just came from the PCPD, and they said there was,” She stopped when he came into full view. Concern in her eyes worsened as she spotted the wounds on his face, “Oh my God, what happened to you?”  
  
Moving away from the door and her touch, he made his way back to the couch, “It was a little altercation with a perp. No big deal. He’s in custody.”  
  
“No big deal?” Shutting the door and tossing her jacket to chair nearby, Gia rushed to his side, “You look like you were in a boxing match.”  
  
Lucky sunk into the cushions, allowing her to examine him with a tender touch.  
  
Her fingertips started at the cut on his cheekbone then brushed the bruise darkening his jaw, ultimately landing at the hem of his white tank top. Seeking approval from his blue eyes, she carefully lifted the material off him as he gingerly held his arms up.   
  
The glossiness of her stare was not lost on him as she spotted the mark on his ribs, it too darkening as the minutes passed.   
  
Her hand hovered over the wound, refusing to touch it, “You should’ve went to the hospital.”  
  
Capturing her gaze, he smoothed away a tear which escaped the feigned bravery of her eyes, “I’m fine.”  
  
Gia refused to fight him, well aware he was slightly more stubborn than she was. Instead, she dipped down and set the softness of her lips against his injury, wishing it away as she tightened her eyes shut.  
  
Sitting straight up again, she slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers. Without any request or command, Gia helped him to his feet and led him to the bedroom.  
  
Lucky expected her to help him to bed, leaving him with memories, but he saw something he had never seen in her eyes when their eyes met – fear and desperation.  
  
Regardless of any pain he felt, Lucky had to take those emotions away.  
  
She had to know he was still waiting for her, waiting for the day she came to stay with him for good.  
  
~*~  
  
Putting the car into park, he paused and hoped the earth would stand still.  
  
He needed everything to come into focus, stop spinning so out of control. It was no use as her moans echoed in his ears, her lips lingered on his, and his body rushed with heat at the simple thought of her.  
  
Life seemed to speed up as he tried so hard to slow it down. The year’s past events suffocated him as he saw the case which led to her promotion and all the chaos it brought with, more specifically their affair. The awkward engagement between Gia and his brother. Then, her decision to try to make things work with Nikolas – the man she felt _needed_ her more.  
  
However, their encounters had never stopped – the two easily succumbing to the passionate tension which bonded them, a tension which refused to dissipate or become tolerable.  
  
His heart felt locked down until Gia had reappeared; for that reason alone, he approached the church in search of the key.


End file.
